Don't Forget Your Suit!
by sabrinapasteandplato
Summary: Brittana first kiss. One shot. Set when they're thirteen.


**This is only my second fic and it kept changing as I wrote it. I hope you like it! Rate and review? Thanks! :) Oh, and it's rated T for language.**

"Brittany Susan Pierce, get off the phone and get your butt down here, it's dinner time!" called Helen Pierce, Brittany's mother called.

Covering up the receiver, Brittany shouted "I'm coming mom! Just a second!" Brittany uncovered the receiver and said "San? I gotta go. Dinner time. Meet at the corner at 10?"

"Sounds good Britt. Don't forget your suit." Santana said.

"I won't, I swear" Brittany giggled into the phone. "Bye."

"Bye, Britt."

Brittany ran down the stairs, easily taking them two at a time with her long legs, almost plowing over her eight year old brother Evan. "Sorry, Ev! I didn't see you!" Brittany said.

"It's cool Brittany, but come on, Ruby's been banging on the table for five minutes now! Oh, and mom told me to tell you that jackass Tyson is gonna be home late so he's not eating with us." Evan said. Ruby is Brittany and Evan's two year old half sister and Tyson is her father.

"Evan! Don't use that word, mom will be so mad if she finds out you call him that! And I'm glad he won't be home for dinner, it will be easier to convince mom to let me go to Santana's tonight." She whispered.

"Santana's again? You've gone there twice this week already and it's only Thursday!" Evan whispered back.

"Whatever. And come on, or mom's gonna start yelling again." Brittany said, rolling her eyes.

"Finally, you're down here. Brittany pour milk for everyone, Evan already set the table." Helen said,

"Yes mom." Brittany sighed.

She got out two glasses for her and Evan and a sippy cup for Ruby, filled them with milk and put them on the table. She knew Evan would only drink milk if it had chocolate in it, so she snuck some in for him. Tyson didn't approve of chocolate milk, he said that it was going to make Evan fat. Which always made Brittany have to suppress her giggles because although Evan is four and a half feet tall, he barely weighs anything. He gets picked on a lot for being so gangly, but he makes up for it by being the best athlete and the smartest kid in his grade. After the milk was on the table, Brittany passed out plates to everyone. Grandma's frozen lasagna. Again. At least it wasn't Hamburger Helper again, they had it at least twice a week. Although Grandma's lasagna wasn't much better.

"Bless us, O Lord, and these your gifts, which we are about to receive from your bounty. Through Christ our Lord, Amen" They all repeated in unison. Well all except Ruby who just sat there banging her fork. Helen always made them pray. While the family never made it to church, Helen was raised Catholic and insisted on praying before dinner.

The family ate in silence for a few minutes, and then Brittany said "Hey mom, can I go to Santana's for a little while tonight?"

"Brittany, I already told you that you have to give Ruby a bath tonight and help Evan with his homework. I have to get some work done tonight. So I'm sorry, but you can't go to Santana's." Helen said.

"Okay mom, it's fine" Brittany said, everyone could clearly hear the sadness in her voice. Santana was Brittany's only escape from her crazy home life. Even though Santana had a seemingly perfect life, Brittany was always looking out for her.

Evan was washing the dishes when Brittany lifted Ruby out of her high chair.

"Come on Ruby, bath time." Brittany said as they headed towards the stairs. She set ruby on the floor, grabbed her shampoo and toys and then started the water. She adjusted the temperature until it was just how Ruby liked it, then she poured in the bubble bath. Brittany picked Ruby up and sat the little girl on her lap. Once there was enough water she undressed Ruby and put her in the tub. Once Ruby was distracted with a toy, Brittany called Evan.

"What Britt?" Evan shouted.

"Can you come watch Ruby for a second? I need to run into my room and grab my homework!" She called back.

"I'll be right up." Evan said. He ran up the stairs and walked into the bathroom to see Brittany leaning against the cupboard head in her knees crying. "Brittany, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Evan, this is just too much. I'm not smart like you, so school sucks and I have all this stuff to do at home. I'm only 13 Evan. I can't do everything!" She cried.

"Brittany, it's okay. I don't need any help with my homework, and I can keep track of Ruby for you. Finish her bath, get her dressed, and bring her to my room. I'll watch her until it's her bedtime. Okay?" Evan said.

"Thank you Evan." Brittany sniffled. "It really means a lot. I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, Britt. I know. Now finish her bath while I dry the dishes." Evan said while a smile crept up in his face. He headed downstairs and Brittany started washing Ruby's hair.

Evan grabbed Brittany's cell phone off the table and texted Santana.

"_Hey Santana, it's Evan. Brittany's having a really hard day and mom said she can't go to your house tonight. Can you come here? It would mean a lot to her."_

Within a minute he had a reply. It just read:

"_I'm on my way"_

Santana sprinted through the park separating her neighborhood and Brittany's, nearly running over four kids as she went. She ran in the back door, without even bothering to knock.

"Where is she?" She panted, looking at Evan.

"Ruby's room." He said. Santana was already heading to the steps when Evan called "Hey Santana, thanks."

Santana burst into Ruby's room, gasping for air.

"San! What are you doing here?" Brittany exclaimed.

"Evan texted me. He said you were having a bad day, so I came over." She said, with her now caught breath.

"Oh, San. Thank you so much." Brittany sighed. "And my mom said that I can't come over tonight. Which means no swimming."

'Britt, it's fine. Now come here." Santana said, pulling Brittany towards her.

"San, what are you doing?" Brittany whispered.

"Shhh." Santana said, as she leaned in for a kiss.

After a few seconds Santana pulled away. "I love you Brittany" she whispered. "Now go get Evan so I can help you with your homework."

"Okay San." Brittany said. As she opened Ruby's door, she turned and said "Oh and San, I love you too."


End file.
